


Осенний детектив

by Victorian_Moore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Moore/pseuds/Victorian_Moore
Summary: Он работал только осенью. Именно поэтому его и прозвали осенний детектив.





	Осенний детектив

Девушка казалась спящей. Сергей накрыл труп простыней. В морге строго воспрещалось курить, но все сотрудники курили в небольшом коридорчике рядом, и оттуда тянуло сигаретным дымом.  
– Совсем молодая, – сказал светловолосый, коротко стриженый мужчина с волосами настолько светлыми, что они казались вытравленными в белый.  
– Так и есть, – сказал мужчина позади, что близко к трупу не подходил, а стоял, смотрел, наблюдал издалека, одним своим видом, казалось, подначивая Сергея.  
Они были тезками. На этом их сходство заканчивалось, как и род деятельности, хотя оба, безусловно, занимались примерно одним и тем же – весьма умело, по требованию заинтересованных лиц, совали свой нос в чужие дела.  
– Ни одного повреждения, – сказал тот Сергей, что был светловолос. – Похоже на разрыв сердца.  
– Молодые сердца особенно уязвимы, – расплывчато сказал тот, что был темноволос.  
Он обожал говорить загадками.   
– Думаю, твоя помощь тут не требуется, справлюсь сам, – сказал его то ли друг, то ли напарник, то ли оппонент.  
– Как знаешь. Они просто хотят знать потенциал того, кто это сделал.  
– А я бы хотел, чтобы у него и вовсе его не было.  
– Наши цели разнятся, но дело у нас одно, – темноволосый задумчиво кивнул. – Я пойду.  
Светловолосый кивнул, прикрывая нос рукой в черной перчатке. В морге воняло. Этот запах частенько требовал отдавать одежду в химчистку, намертво пропитывая все.  
– Иди.  
Едва черноволосый ушел, он быстро набрал один номер на своем мобильном, и кратко сказал:  
– Он ушел.  
Коснулся шеи девушки, проверяя, не появился ли пульс.   
Подождал двадцать минут, пока не услышал шум подъехавшего автомобиля – взамен уехавшего прочь дорогого авто бывшего католического священника, с которым то ли враждовал, то ли дружил больше двух лет.  
Женщина, вошедшая в комнату была мрачна.   
– Это не мой морг, – сказала она. – Поможешь всё уладить?  
Мужчина кивнул и отвернулся.  
Женщина наклонилась к уху девушки и сказала «Проснись».  
Спустя мгновение та вздрогнула и порозовела, открывая глаза. Женщина накрыла ее плечи одеялом, кивнув Сергею.   
– Спасибо. И я надеюсь, что это в последний раз.  
– Твоя сестра сама вызвалась мне помочь.  
– Я знаю, что она молодая, глупая и безрассудная.  
– Сама ты глупая, – пробормотала девушка. – Мне холодно.  
– Тебе придется не спать пять дней, – она сунула в руку девушки чашку кофе из автомата. – Пей.  
Молодая некромантка пила кофе.  
– Похоже на человека. То что меня убило, – пробормотала она.  
– У него длинные светлые волосы?  
– Нет, – сказала она.  
– Не теряешь надежды прижучить напарника твоего друга? – спросила с пониманием женщина.  
– Никогда не упущу подобного шанса.  
Женщина рассмеялась.  
Она вытащила из рюкзака одежду и помогла своей сестре одеться.  
– Ты здорово рискуешь, – ругала она ее. – А если тебя вскроют?  
– Меня ведь прикрывали...  
Так, переговариваясь, они покинули здание.  
Сергей помолчал, глядя на стол, а потом позвал своего старого друга, который работал в этом морге. Следовало удалить запись с камер видеонаблюдения и уничтожить документы. Именно для таких щекотливых случаев его и нанимали, и именно поэтому он, человек, легко обзаводившийся самыми различными связями, был так ценен.  
Он вышел в коридорчик, где истошно пахло сигаретами, и закурил, не снимая черных перчаток.  
Он работал только осенью. Именно поэтому его и прозвали осенний детектив.


End file.
